


【鐵神秘 蟲神秘】英雄試驗

by Oops_bubble



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_bubble/pseuds/Oops_bubble
Summary: 托尼的其中一項遺囑是讓昆汀考驗小蜘蛛(x)托尼的其中一項遺囑是讓昆汀嫁給小蜘蛛(o)當然開放權限給昆汀，也劇透蜘蛛男孩的身分給昆汀。昆汀：我不想知道，謝謝。
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【鐵神秘 蟲神秘】英雄試驗

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queer Eye: Quentin Beck Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510606) by [raspberriesnchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesnchocolate/pseuds/raspberriesnchocolate). 



> 沙雕瑪莉蘇小腦洞，時空線交錯敘述，請輕噴。
> 
> 時間背景是在Queer Eye: Quentin Beck Edition後FFH前，銜接A4劇情。  
> 一直讓昆汀在發瘋邊緣。  
> 昆汀：幹！
> 
> 搞昆汀使我快樂～

沒想到自己又拿回這副眼鏡，昆汀摸著鏡盒想著波茨，不，是史塔克太太的話。

「托尼恢復你的權限了，他希望讓你去試驗另一副眼鏡的主人。」

昆汀看著遠處在玩耍的摩根，想著小姑娘剛才奶聲奶氣的叫自己Uncle Beck，太荒謬了！自己不應該來的，他連托尼的葬禮都沒出席，為何現在要出現在史塔克的別墅？

更何況波茨知道他和托尼的總總過去，所以更怪了。

他喜歡摩根，如果當時沒跟托尼鬧翻，那也沒有這個可愛的女孩了，昆汀立馬打斷自己脫序的思想。

「他要我怎麼做？殺了那個蜘蛛男孩？」瘋了嗎？那些權限能幹嘛？

「他說用你的方法。」波茨微笑著把鏡盒塞在他手中。

昆汀顫抖的戴上眼鏡，熟悉的女聲傳來。  
Hello Quentin.

昆汀屏住呼吸，他的心跳加速，要不是當年讓托尼發現自己近視，怎麼會有這麼棒的禮物。

托尼搶走他的眼鏡，在聖誕節當天送還給他，當然托尼沒那麼混蛋，他在裡面加了小驚喜，並讓昆汀別戴隱形眼鏡了，戴著他加工後的眼鏡吧！真是個浪漫的混蛋。

昆汀喜滋滋的戴著他的F.R.A.N.C.E.S.，就是托尼為他設計的AI，也是世上唯一一款AI眼鏡，然而戴著眼鏡的昆汀桃花不減，於是又有了情侶款E.D.I.T.H.（EDITH：怎麼搞的我像是為了秀恩愛而生？），因為托尼明目張膽的展露心跡終於讓當年未開悟的昆汀意識到自己被老闆追了。  
-  
年輕昆汀：FRANCES我要怎麼辦？  
年輕FRANCES：乖乖在床上躺好，抱歉被盜。  
年輕JARVIS：都是Sir教我的。  
年輕昆汀：哦。（果然被監控了，以後不能查奇怪的東西。）  
年輕托尼：不是，J，我沒有在昆汀的房間內啊。  
托尼日常名譽遭害（1/1）。

但昆汀確實被非法監控了，快報警。  
然而昆汀此時卻乖乖躺在床上睡覺了。  
托尼：可愛小貓💗。  
-  
此時昆汀想想現在EDITH在蜘蛛男孩手上突然有種不快。（我前男友的信物居然在小屁孩手上）

「FRANCES，我要Peter Parker的資料。」

在FRANCES的幫助下彼得被當狗騙  
-  
彼得：貝克先生你說我是不是最可愛的狗勾？  
昆汀：...。  
-  
然而這麼強大的系統還是有出包的可能（昆汀：爛公司！），最後昆汀還是被抓到被當母貓日（昆汀：爛劇本！）。

其實托尼有開放昆汀EDITH的權限。  
托尼：愛你哦。  
昆汀：謝謝哦。（但是屁股好痛！）  
摩根：Uncle Beck抱抱！  
昆汀：那裡不准碰！（啊！死小孩，超討厭史塔克！不論大的小的！）  
彼得：我也想Mr. Beck抱抱！  
昆汀：休想！

**Author's Note:**

> 最後算是開放式結局吧，無論是鐵神秘、蟲神秘或All神秘都可以自由發揮喔。
> 
> 話說到底昆汀之前是遭受甚麼，從乖乖軟軟的小美人變成病美人？


End file.
